Family Ties
by FalconLux
Summary: Harry discovers just how much Fate truly hates him. - Just an ironic idea that popped into my head one day. WARNING: Strong language. Post-Hogwarts, AU and AU. Yes, I typed that twice on purpose. NO, the three characters listed do not make up a twisted, incestuous threesome. Ew. Snarryish


**Author's Note:** Don't take this one too seriously folks. Enjoy the irony and throw a pity party for Harry if you like, but don't take it too seriously.

**Disclaimer:** I'm not J. K. Rowling. I don't own Harry Potter. I'm not getting paid for this.

* * *

"Severus!" Harry gasped in relief when he saw the man at the foot of his bed. He looked around and recognized the Hogwarts infirmary. So he probably wasn't dead, yet Severus was here, which meant… "It worked," he sighed.

"Harry?" Severus said warily. "What worked?"

Harry blinked, realizing that this wasn't _his _Severus, and he was probably quite confused. "Right," he nodded. "I used a ritual to come here from a parallel reality. What happened to this world's Harry Potter? According to the ritual, he had to be dead in order for me to come here."

Severus fell heavily into a chair next to the bed.

Harry grimaced, "Sorry. Did he die recently?"

Severus' black eyes slowly lifted to him again. "You are from a parallel reality?"

Harry nodded.

"Severus?!"

They both looked up as a redheaded woman came into the room, almost running. Harry blinked at her in shock. "Mum?"

"Oh my Gods!" she gasped and all but launched herself at him.

He automatically shrank back, and Severus caught her.

"Lily," Severus said intently, forcing her to look at him. "He is not our Harry. He claims that he came here from a parallel reality by way of a ritual."

She stared at him a moment, and then her whole body sagged and only Severus' arms prevented her from collapsing. She began sobbing into his chest.

Harry winced as he realized she must have thought she'd gotten her son back from the dead. "Sorry for the confusion," he muttered. "Honestly, I was expecting that the Harry from this universe would have died a long time ago. I'm obviously not him but…"

"Why did you come here?" Severus asked when Harry failed to finish the sentence.

Harry grimaced faintly at the still fresh pain of loss. "My husband died," he admitted quietly. "I… I couldn't live in my world without him."

"Oh, Harry," Lily breathed, turning to face him though she continued leaning against Severus. "I'm so sorry."

Harry frowned and looked between the two of them uneasily. "In my world, you died when I was a baby, mum. You and dad both. I… I don't really know you at all."

"How did we die?" Severus asked.

Harry stomach did a flip as he picked up that inflection.

"I think he means James and I," Lily muttered.

"Fuck," Harry moaned, then pinched the bridge of his nose and growled, "Fate fucking _hates _me."

"Language," Severus reprimanded quietly.

Harry did something that was half laugh, half whimper. Finally, he focused on the two of them again. "Are you two married?" he asked with rising dread.

"Yes," Lily frowned. "Did you not get along with Severus in your world?"

Harry dropped himself heavily back onto the pillows. "This is wrong on so many levels. The Harry here actually called you _dad_?" he had to ask Severus.

"Yes," Severus frowned. "Lily and I were married when he was four…"

"_So _wrong," Harry muttered again.

"You did know me in your world," Severus surmised.

"Yeah," Harry huffed irritably. "In my world, you were married to _me_."

Severus and Lily both looked vaguely disturbed as they considered that idea. Severus suddenly seemed to have the need to sit down, as he all but fell back into his chair while Lily cautiously lowered herself into another.

"You were married to Severus?" Lily recovered first.

Harry nodded sadly.

"How did that happen?" she asked cautiously.

Harry shook his head. "I couldn't rightly say. I didn't meet him until I was eleven, when I started taking his class. He hated me only slightly more than I hated him. But then, we were forced to work together when I was sixteen because he was training me."

"Sixteen?" Severus asked, sounding greatly disturbed.

Harry rolled his eyes, "We didn't start sleeping together until I was eighteen. We were married a year later. He died two years after that." He buried his face in his hands. Fuck, this was _not_ how this was supposed to happen. He was glad that Severus was alive and on favorable terms with his counterpart, but… Harry wanted to touch him and hold him and defile him in all the most delicious ways, and he could tell by the look on the man's face that he would _never _be able to look at Harry that way, even if he wasn't married to Lily.

Harry lowered his hands and stared dejectedly at where they landed in his lap. "He was the only good thing in my entire life. He was the only one who loved me unconditionally, and stood by me through everything. He was the only one who never lied to me and never betrayed me and never judged me."

"It sounds like you had a very difficult life," Lily said quietly.

Harry nodded, "You could say that." He looked at Severus again for a long moment. Studied the contours of his face that he'd come to know as well as his own. Then Severus reached out and linked his hand through Lily's and Harry groaned and looked away. "_Fuck_."

* * *

**A/N:** I **do not**, at this time, have any plans to continue this ficlet. If I did, I might have Harry off this world's Voldemort, then have Lily and Severus help him to get to another Universe in which he may have more luck with Severus. If anyone feels like writing that or any other variation of a sequel, you have my blessing, just let me know so that I can add a note to this and send people your way.


End file.
